Brazilian Life
by animaniacsqueen
Summary: After her death she never thought her life would turn out like this. Reborn as a bird, newly named Alicia lives out her life in this new form. Join her as she lives out the Brazilian life in this new perspective and hopefully make new friends along the way.
1. The End Is Only The Beginning

**Hi everyone! :) I'm new to the Rio fanbase and just wanted to say I'm so glad to be writing this. I just loved both Rio movies and now that I've got through this side of fan fiction it's inspired me to write a fanfic for it. I'm really hoping that for whoever reads this will help out the author and review ;) Now before I dwell on let me say that this story takes place before both movies and don't worry our feathery friends will come out eventually. Also I do plan on making this a big story and will do my best to keep on updating. One last thing the italics in this chapter are my main character talking just FYI.**

 **Alright now enough talking! :) Let's move on with the first chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The End Is Only the Beginning.

"See you tomorrow Sadie!"

 _It had been such a nice day._

A girl of about fifteen years of age turned and waved to her friends goodbye. She had on a simple blue and green striped tank top with a pair short denim shorts. Her hair was in down in long wavy curls glowing a nice reddish brown under the beaming sun.

 _If you haven't figured it out that girl is me. Simple Sadie._

"Bye guys!" Sadie shouted back with a smile. "And don't worry about that essay Felisha! It'll be great!"

Felisha, the blond haired girl with a simple summer dress, waved back before walking off with the rest of the group.

 _My life was such a great one. Felisha was one of my very best friends. We'd hang out all the time and there was never a dull moment. My family...now they were good people. So bright and always a nice bunch to be with. Even the neighbors wanted to join in our parties which were ongoing and full of festivities. If there's one thing I miss it's the fun times I use to have with my family and friends. I'll never forget them._

Sadie sighed happily and then went forward ready to go straight home.

 _I remember my mother telling me I was going to live a nice life. I would grow up a beautiful woman and have a glorious house which I would probably share with her because I was her little girl._

Sadie continued walking down the sidewalk seeing all the wondrous sights of Brazil. Here and there she would say a simple hello to the walking Brazilians on the streets. She even waved by to some classmates who as well where coming from school. Fixing her school bag over her shoulder she hurried to make the green walking light.

 _Unfortunately, I would never get to see that house. My mom will never see that grown up Sadie. Maybe it was fate. I don't know, but it hadn't been a happy fate. All I know is nothing would be the same after that day._

Sadie got right to the edge of the sidewalk seconds before the light would turn red. Knowing her time was limited she ran out into a sprint.

 _Would I take back this day? I still don't know for sure. Sounds ridiculous doesn't it?_

As the young girl ran to make the other side she wouldn't know this would never be. Closing in, down the street, was a car. The driver wasn't paying attention, such a foolish thing to be doing really and such a sad way for one to lose their life to. The driver would only realize seconds before who he was near crashing into, but by then it was too late.

 _I still remember the way it felt. It was like I was floating in the air, a moment of peace. Then all I felt was indescribable pain. My vision went hazy. I felt numb, but at the same time shooting pains filled me from head to toe. I couldn't hear, the only sound were the giant poundings in my head._

The scene was quick as it was painful to watch. The car had swerved to the side crashing into two more cars. Among all this chaos the main horror to see was the helpless girl on the side of the road. With the car being three sizes bigger then herself she was suffering countless fatal injuries. Her head had blood seeping out and there was this unfocused haze in her eyes.

 _My end was so close to come I couldn't believe it. Only seconds before I had been a simple girl coming from school. Now I was lying on the road hanging between the thread of life and death._

So much commotion was going on no had focused on the girl's condition. It was the driver who had crashed who saw her. He called for help, shouted for someone to get anything to help the girl, but he was too late. Sadie's mind cleared and with closed eyes she let her last breath pass.

 _I must say this though. What came next was an experience I will never forget. It is true what they say…_

Sadie's vision blackened and after that everything became peaceful.

 _...the end is only the beginning._

* * *

 **Thanks for making it this far, so please review and until next time the Queen has left the building :)**


	2. To Be A Bird

**I'm back! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'd like to make shout outs for monsterjamvadim, Alexriolover95, and Nightfly123 for being my first reviewers. Thank you very much! One final heads up the italics within the quotes are words spoken in Portuguese. Now no more talking! On with the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: To Be A Bird

(Sadie's P.O.V.)

 _Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

I couldn't understand what was happening. It felt like I had been enclosed into a small space with no way out….now that I think about I'm actually in a small space with no way out!

 _Have to get out! Have to get free!_

With darkness being my only view I couldn't tell what I was doing or what surrounded me. All I knew was this was not a good place to be in. Moving around it felt weird. My hands...why can't I feel my fingers?! Wait something here is very very off!

Maybe my freaking out did it or something, but when I hit the edge of the wall it gave off a crack. I saw this as a way out and began doing everything I could to get it to open. Bit by bit I managed to crack the wall off. I had to close my eyes shut when light poured in and my eyes couldn't handle the brightness. Despite the agonizing light I continued.

 _Almost there…_ I thought as the wall began crumbling.

With another forceful push it came away with a loud crack and a tumbled into the open. I couldn't stop myself from tumbling several times before very loudly hitting something else. With a dazed feeling I managed to fall back and sit on the floor.

"Ow…" I complained massaging my head with my wing-

My eyes widened. I placed both hands in front of me and I could feel the freakout beginning to happen. Those weren't hands...they're wings! Both covered in white and yellow feather and at the very tips they had brown feathers. I looked to my feet and instead of normal human looking feet they were thin three toed bird feet!

 _What on earth?!_

Before I could have a meltdown I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw a bird.

 _Okay if official, I'm delusional._ I thought as fear began growing inside me.

The bird was three times my size! If I wasn't already I was then trembling with fright. The bird in front of me was covered in vibrant yellow feathers with luminous white feathers covering the chest. The bird honestly was a beautiful one and I could tell it was a canary. Before I could take in more to the bird I realized my surroundings. With wide eyes I saw the towering walls what looked to only be tree bark. The floor I was on was filled with sticks and leaves intertwined to make a nest of some sort.

 _Okay giant nest, bird, and I have a feeling these giant blue rocks are not rocks at all._

Knowing I was in the bird's nest and probably not welcome at all I took to my feet. I only took one step before my knees buckled and I fell to the ground with a small thud.

 _That failed._ I thought in utter embarrassment.

I glanced up to see the bird was walking over. In a moment of panic I covered my head with my wings and hoped whatever was to come would be quick.

"Come here little one." said a feminine voice.

 _Wait is the bird talking?_

I peeked through my feathers to see the bird hovering right over me with what I could only suggest be a smile on her face. Without warning I was then lifted into the air and I frantically waved my wings around in hopes of being out down. She had used her beak to lift me up by the scruff of my feathers in the back of my neck. When she didn't let go and my attempts proved useless I stopped thrashing and let her carry me. Helpless hanging off I looked to the floor which in my view was equally scary in the height I was at.

 _What on earth is going on here?_

At the same height I also looked to the other eggs in the nest. I could see that only two were cracked open. By the looks of it I had been very close to the one in the middle of the bunch which was also...open. The gears began working in my head. Wings, bird feet, cracking walls, broken egg shells on the ground...

 _Oh my god….DID I JUST HATCH FROM AN EGG?!_

I wasn't able to dwell on the fact when the bird put me down. I stumbled before landing on my rear onto the nest ground. Shaking off the tumble I looked up and saw another bird staring right at me.

 _Why are all these birds looking at me?_ I thought inching back as the bird came closer.

This one looked about my size. Just like myself she had yellow feathers all over with white feathers covering her chest. The one big thing I saw that separated both of us was the fact within the white feathers on her chest there seemed to be a yellow shaped feathered heart in the middle. She also had no brown feathers on the tips of her wings like I did.

"Meet your sister Luana." The older bird had said to the younger one.

 _Oh god they are talking!_ I thought in fright.

Before I knew what was happening the other bird, Luana, had let out a happy chirp and then embraced me into what I believe was a hug. I myself let out a chirp in what sounded like surprise and fright.

 _Oh great now I'm talking like a bird!_

The older bird only gave a soft chuckle when I was looking freaked out by the sudden hug.

"Don't worry _meu pequenino._ " The older bird said. "Luana is only happy to see you."

 _They're bilingual now. What's next?_ I thought trying to wiggle out of the hug I was in, but Luana was not letting go.

After what seemed like an eternity Luana let me go. I ended up falling back to the ground of the nest because my bird like legs were used to standing for some reason. Watching Luana being able to happily walk I felt a bit annoyed. At the moment I'm starting to feel like a lifeless doll with all the carrying and random hugs here.

 _Alright you are going to stand!_ I thought determinedly getting up.

With wobbly legs I lifted myself up to a standing position. A smile came to my face.

 _I'm doing it! I'm doing-_

"Eek!" I chirped out falling flat on my face.

 _I'm not doing it…_

As I was shaking my head of the daze I felt something grab hold of me from the scruff of my neck. Once again I was lifted up by the older bird, but instead of carrying me she placed me down so I was on my legs again. With what I think was an encouraging nudge I took a step forward on my wobbly legs. By what I could tell it was like taking my first steps and it was very hard to do. I guess it was because of the fact and by the looks of things, if I'm correct, that I'm a newborn baby bird. The broken egg I came from kinda gave it away.

 _At least things are starting to make sense...kinda?_

Still traveling on my wobbly legs I moved another step forward. Another nudge from behind me and I took more steps forward and nearly stumbled again, but caught myself up as I waved my wings frantically trying to not fall. Luana who wasn't too far chirped happily as I continued a few more steps without falling. As this was happening I felt a growing sensation of happiness fill me.

 _Ha! I'm walking! I'm walking!_ I thought excited as I began walking faster into what I could call a sprint.

My fun only lasted a few more seconds when I tripped over a loose piece of stick of the nest ground. With a loud chirp I fell forward wings in front of me. I sighed seeing I was back to square one.

"Come here Alicia." The older bird said.

 _Alicia?_ I thought as the older bird once again had lifted me up.

From the height I was at I saw below as Luana was hurrying on her own little legs to catch up with us. The older bird brought me over to the center of the nest and I was gently laid down on the soft portion. Luana came down as well and scooted right next to me. As the older bird was fixing the both of us, I felt the nest grow a bit darker. Peeking up I saw another older male canary had perched onto the opening of the nest. He was handsome bird with grayish green feathers covering the majority of his head and slimmed down to dim yellow feathers.

" _Meu amor_ , Serafina what's-"

"Shh." Serafina shushed placing her wing in front of her beak. "I'm putting the little ones to sleep my dear."

The male bird then looked to my direction. There was a small look of surprise on his face before he smiled. He jumped down from the perch and entered the nest.

 _Again...why do all these birds keep on coming towards me?!_

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked both concerned and confused as I scooted away when he came near.

"No Flavio." She said nudging me back to where I was. "Little Alicia's just a bit on the timid side. She did the exact same thing when I came in."

"Oh." Flavio said stepping back.

I saw the bit of disappointment on Flavio's face and felt a bit guilty. He was trying to be nice and I wasn't really helping either way. Looking up at the male bird I cocked my head to the side watching him. He didn't look like a bad person-er bird? Anyway he looked fairly gentle and kind.

 _Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions here. Besides so far no one's kicked me out the nest._

So gathering up the little courage I had, I began getting to my feet. Although they were trying to be silent about it I could heard Serafina whispering to Flavio and motioning to me. He turned his gaze to me as I wobbily made my way forward to him. There was this look of almost panic on his face before he then smiled brightly and then held out his wings encouragingly coming closer.

" _Aproxima-te da minha filha_. Just a little more." He said still smiling.

His words confused me for the slightest. _Did he just call me his daughter?_

Once again before I could linger on the thought my clumsy legs decided to infer. I stumbled forward, but didn't fall flat on my face because Flavio still had his wings out so instead he caught me. In his wings I felt so small compared to him. I was probably three times smaller than him. Looking up at him I felt my small fears melt away seeing his warming smile. Flavio then steadied me up against him with his wings wrapped around me in a hug.

" _Ela é muito bonita não é ela Serafina_." He said still giving me a warming and loving smile. I couldn't help, but smile back and then snuggle up to him.

Serafina smiled. "Yes she is."

A loud chirp then came from Luana and she looked a bit annoyed to not be included. Flavio chuckled and then extended a wing for her to join which she did. I was then sharing the space with her as we both snuggled against the older bird.

"I have three very beautiful ladies with me." Flavio said warmly.

Serafina came closer and snuggled against Flavio at the side. "Three?"

I looked at the two of them and held back a giggle as Flavio gave Serafina what I could only guess be a sly smile as he wrapped his wing around her pulling her closer.

"Why yes _meu_ _amor_. My two lovely daughters and of course their fabulous mother who is beyond compare." He said softly as Serafina nuzzled against him.

"Oh Flavio." She giggled.

 _Okay very cute moment and all but...I'm getting squished here!_

I let out a frantic chirp as Luana was already crushing me into Serafina and if I didn't get out soon I was going to be a bird pancake!

"Hmm?" Flavio said looking down. "Oh! _Desculpe_ , Alicia."

The two birds moved and I stumbled forward getting out of the crushing hug. I sighed seeing I had landed on the floor...again.

 _It's just not my day is it?_

Flavio chuckled. "Apologies my daughter. Come here, let me help you."

I didn't complain as Flavio picked me up by the scruff of my neck with his beak and then gently moved me back over to the center of the nest. Luana was following right behind as the birds and me came to the center. I saw as Serafina fixed up the three other eggs to be closer to the rest of us. Flavio then placed me down on the softer portion of the nest. Pretty soon Luana came down and snuggled against me and Flavio who also was getting comfortable. To be honest although it felt weird to be snuggling with all these birds it also felt in a way...really nice and comforting. Surprising me I let out a small yawn, feeling the slightest tired. Flavio saw and wrapped his wing around both me and Luana as a sort of blanket. Serafina had fixed the eggs closer and comforted them as she snuggled against the rest of us.

" _Noite, meus amores_." Flavio softly said relaxing into a comfortable position.

I couldn't help it when my closed and I yawned once more. I felt Flavio's wing wrap around me closer and I snuggled against him.

He chuckled softly. "Goodnight Alicia."

 _Alicia._ I thought sleepily. _I like that name._

That was my last thought before I let slumber take over. A peaceful and happy sleep overcame me as I rested against the birds that would be my new _família_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Now please review and until next time the Queen has left the building! Bye! :)**


	3. Getting Used To Things

**I'm back! My how long it's been hasn't it? Well I'm here now and with a new chapter. Thanks for everyone who's been reading so far. I look forward to future reviews (hint, hint ;) and hope for more readers! So let us not dwell and now I let you read on! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getting Used To Things**

(Alicia P.O.V.)

"You'll never get me!"

"Yes I will!"

I watched as my little brothers, I guess I can call them that, chased each other all over the nest. It was both amusing and a bit awkward to watch them trample over each other in attempts of out running the other.

 _Even boy birds do the most ridiculous things._ I thought watching little Carols jump on Roberto.

I've been in this nest for the past three weeks and it's been a weird time. Being a bird is not exactly the most normal experience so I've been having my troubles with it. Besides that I'm still confused why I'm a bird in the first place. I keep trying to remember if there had anything that might have caused this, but all I really remember was that car crash. Even now I hate the memory. It felt so terrible. The on going pain, the hazy images, and then when it all ended…

"You okay Alicia?"

I looked up from my daze to see Luana. She looked concerned.

"I'm okay really." I said with a small smile.

She cocked her head studying my expression before smiling back. "Okay then."

I sighed quietly as my older sister walked off towards the boys who had begun fighting. There were three of them, me and Luana were the only girls in the clutch. It was the oldest Roberto, then Ramon the middle child of the boys, and finally young Carlos. Roberto was a near replica of Flavio. They both had the same grayish green feathers covering their heads and then going from the head down they turned to yellow colored feathers. The only difference was he got Serafina's bright colorings on his yellow feathers.

Then you had Ramon who was the more trouble maker of the bunch. All the same though he got the more handsome feathers of the boys. Like Flavio his colors were a bit darker, but it came out in this gorgeous green. Over his entire body he had a combination of dark and vibrant green feathers and at the top of his head were nice slicked back silver feathers. I bet when he's older he'll be quite the looker to the female canaries that will be around.

Last, but not least was young Carlos. Unlike his brothers he got Serafina's bright yellows covering all over his body. On his wings though the tips were a combination of brown and dark green. To end it off there was this cute little curls of yellow feathers on the top of his head.

All three boys were enjoying their time alone to squabble and fight with each other. Me and Luana could only shake our heads as they constantly rolled around the nest. Each of them were so caught up their games and we didn't bother break them apart. At the moment both Carlos and Ramon had ganged up on Roberto sending him down to the ground as they jumped on him. I had to laugh at Roberto's annoyed expression when Ramon began doing a victory dance.

"HA!" Ramon exclaimed pointing wing at Roberto. "I got you!"

Roberto scowled before then smiling deviously. "No-"

"Ah!" Ramon shrieked as Roberto came at him sending him to the ground.

"-I got you!" Roberto said with a smug smile as he pinned his brother to the floor.

"No!"

Roberto grunted as a weight made him crush Ramon underneath who in return also grunted. They both looked up to see Carlos smiling sweetly at the two of them.

"I got both of you!" He said victoriously.

I giggled as the older brothers groaned, complaining he had cheated.

Luana rolled her eyes. "Brothers. They're all sore losers."

I nodded at the comment and then looked at them. You know it was nice having siblings. Before I turned into a bird I never had any human siblings, I was an only child. The only family I had was my parents, grandmother, and my aunt and uncle who lived in the house with us. They only had young twins so there really wasn't anyone my age in the family.

At the thought of my family I felt sad. I don't know where they are and I miss them terribly. I so wish I could go out and find them, but what could I do when I did or ever did really? I'm not even human anymore. How would they recognize me? It's not like I can speak to them. They'd probably only hear me speaking in chirps and whistle for all I know!

 _Why did I become a bird?_ I thought with a sigh.

"Alright new game!" Ramon shouted escaping the weight from under his brothers.

I got suspicious when he looked at both me and Luana with a evil grin.

"We. Chase. The. SISTERS!" He yelled charging.

 _Oh hell no!_ I though with wide eyes as the brothers came charging at us.

We both let out screams before running off in different directions. Looking behind me I had Roberto on my tail as Luana had to deal with our younger brothers.

"You can't run forever Alicia!" Roberto taunted gaining speed.

"I can sure try!" I shouted back going as fast as my legs could carry me.

 _Dang it he's fast._ I thought dodging Roberto as he jumped for me.

Roberto would be the third oldest of the clutch. I am, as it turns out, older then him so I should be able to out run him right? Wrong! Somehow he's got the speed of a cheetah or something! When he came out of his egg, which I got to see, he basically did the exact same thing as I did. Tumble out before rolling right into the wall of the tree. It would've been funny if he hadn't been just a newborn. Anyways, even as a newborn he was always trying to get around and start walking normally like Luana could do and I was in the middle of mastering. For him though he got to walking a lot faster than I had managed and I'm supposed to be the oldest here!

 _There is no sense in that at all-_

"Whoah!" I shrieked as something crashed right into me.

Pinned to the ground I let out a grunt before scowling. I could hear Roberto's victory chant as he was yelling in my ear!

"No one beats the amazing Roberto!" he cried pumping a wing to the air.

I smirked. "You have one flaw Roberto."

"Huh? What are you talking ab-HEY!"

Quickly I had pulled his foot and then it sent him falling on his back. I got to my feet with a smug grin on my face peering down at his annoyed expression.

"You forget girls are smarter than boys." I said placing my wings on my hips.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the gesture.

"Help us!"

"She's crushing me!"

"Hey you two deserved it!"

We turned and saw as Luana was smugly crushing both Carlos and Ramon. As Luana was the oldest of all of us she was also a bigger bird then our brothers so you can guess why they're scrambling to get free.

I sighed shaking my head with a smile. "Aw come on Luana get off them."

"I don't know." She said in mock consideration. "Maybe I'll just stay."

Ramon and Carlos began giving me begging eyes and I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure they would be real glad if you got off them." I said as the boys were nodding their heads off."

"Well…"

"You can always crush Roberto." I said calmly pointing a wing to him.

His eyes went wide. "What?!"

"You heard her! Get over here Roberto!" Luana shouted getting off Ramon and Carlos and charging for Roberto.

I laughed as Roberto shrieked in terror before running off. As their chase continued I went over to Ramon and Carlos, who despite being crushed only seconds ago were both sitting up laughing at Roberto. I sat next to them and watched the show.

"Alicia I'm going to kill you!" Roberto screamed as Luana was on his tail.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" I said in mock terror.

The brothers snickered at my joke and also at the fact it looked like Roberto was losing this game of chase. Just as Luana had jumped on Roberto, Flavio perched onto the entrance of the nest.

"Roberto! Luana! _O que vocês estão fazendo_?! What are you kids doing?!" He said in outrage.

"Uh oh." Carlos said.

"Busted." Ramon said eyeing the nervous looking Luana and Roberto.

I saw as his expression of outrage then switched a mischievous grin.

"Only I get to chase you kids!" He exclaimed going for the two.

Roberto and Luana shrieked with joy as they began running away from Flavio. They came our way and the rest of us got to our feet shrieking as well as he came after all of us.

"Reinforcements, engage!" Ramon commanded.

We all knew what that meant, well except Flavio. Splitting up we girls went to the right and the boys went to the left. I saw the look of confusion on his face as we did this. Holding back giggles I slowed my running pace so I was behind Flavio.

"What are you kids doing-"

"NOW!" I shouted.

With bundles of shouts all of us jumped on Flavio to which he let out a surprised yelp. In that moment he fell forward with all of us on his back clinging on him. As all of were laughing Serafina perched onto the nest entrance with a bundle of berries still on a stick in her mouth. She raised an eyebrow placing the food down before crossing her wings.

"So Flavio." She said with an amused smile. "I can tell you have things all under control."

Flavio let out an exaggerated sigh. "Don't blame me. It's the kids who are ambushing me!"

"Yeah!" Carlos shouted in victory climbing on top of Flavio's head. "We ambushed dad!"

Ramon did a face palmed with his wing. "And this is how we never get away with anything."

Carlos huffed crossing his wings and we all laughed. Flavio chuckled as well before then beginning to sit up.

"Alright kids time to eat." He said as we got off him.

I was glad to see the sight of the berries. Again I'm not used to being a bird and how I had been fed earlier...let's just say I'm glad they're bringing in solid food now. So forgetting that memory I walked over to Serafina as my siblings began fighting over who got the bigger berry of the patch. As usual the boys began trampling over each other as Luana rolled her eyes and then walked over grabbing the bigger berry before they could.

"Luana!" The three shouted giving looks of anger at their older sister.

Luana shrugged with a victorious smile while still managing to keep the berry in her beak. She put the berry down and smiled smugly.

"You win some and you lose some." She said over the boys complaining.

"Alright enough fighting you three." Serafina said halting the boys shouting. "Come on and get your food."

"Yeah." I said coming closer. "Before _Papai_ eats it all."

"I would not!" Flavio said in mock shock. Then he shrugged smiling sheepishly.

"Okay maybe I would." He said over our giggles.

Soon Serafina got the boys to quit fighting and gave them their food. I got my own berry and for a few seconds I was wondering how in the world to eat it. I know it's a weird question, but how can you eat with no teeth?!

 _Okay just try it out. Maybe it'll come naturally._

As I was attempting to eat I glanced around at the rest of my bird family. Family is really the only way I can describe these guys to me. They act like how a family should and they care for each other very much, myself included. It's still hard being away from my human family, but I'm glad I'm not alone. These guys are as much family as I'll be able to have as of this moment. I'm not complaining really. They're great. Flavio reminds me a bit of my father. My dad was a bit more on the strict side though, Flavio's more fun spirited and I like that. He really does try to have fun with all of us, to be the fun dad in a way. I'd be lying if I said if I haven't gotten attached. I've even been calling him _Papai_ as a nice nickname. He really is like a father to me.

Of course then there was Serafina, my bird mom. She is a gentle and loving bird, really motherly. Serafina's the real peace maker around here whenever the boys get into their little fights and somehow the blame then goes to us girls.

 _Boys._ I thought swallowing my food.

As much as boys can be so frustrating I'm quite fond of my bird brothers. Despite their numerous fights and quarrels, they still can be tolerable when they want to be. I've mainly gotten more close to Roberto and Luana thought. Probably because we're close in age, but really I think it's more then that. Luana is the real positive one of the bunch. Half the time I see her prancing around dancing like there's tomorrow, that includes early mornings. Now as much as I enjoy her enthusiasm, I need sleep too!

With Roberto he's more calmer and at the same time full of energy. Our younger brothers are constantly running around with him and he keeps them entertained like a real brother should. I think it's real cute how he tries to act all grownup. There are even times I've caught him trying to behave like Flavio, much to my amusement and his embarrassment when I catch him.

"Are you going to eat that?"

I looked up to see Carlos inching close to my berry. I slapped my wing against his talons which were trying to grab the berry's stick end.

"Hey off my food!" I snapped.

Carlos huffed and then took a bite of his berry. "Just asking…"

I rolled my eyes and using my wing brought the berry closer to my side. _Luana is right when she says brothers._

Now don't get me wrong. They're a great bunch these younger ones, but sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with my human cousins when I deal with Carlos and Ramon. As sweet as Carlos is he follows in Ramon's footsteps and when that happens chaos erupts! If it's not rolling around in the nest fighting it's trying to scare and/or freak us out whenever possible.

Out of the corner of my eyes I catch Ramon trying to bite some of Luana's berry. She sees him and squawks at him in a snapping motion. Ramon falls back and scowls at Luana who smiles smugly. Carlos snickers holding up his wing to muffle them, but Ramon heard and smacks the back of Carlos's head.

"Ow!" He shrieks rubbing his head. He scowls. "That's it!"

I see Carlos is about to pounce and quickly grab hold of his tail using my talons. Carlos struggles to get free as Roberto does the same to Ramon who is also struggling to get free.

"Lemme at him! Lemme at him!" Carlos chants shooting daggers at Ramon who scowls in return.

"Enough you two!" Flavio shouts looking a bit annoyed and angry at the same time.

Instantly both Carlos and Ramon stop at the sound of Flavio's booming voice in the nest. Even Roberto, Luana and I tense at the yell. It's never good to see him mad. I don't like it. He's never mad really, but whenever things get out of hand Flavio will show his anger.

Carlos and Ramon both go back to their fruit like nothing had happened. I did the same as did Roberto and Luana. Looking at my fruit I mentally groaned at how much was left. I am hungry, but how on earth do you eat this thing?! Once again I brought the fruit closer and began another attempt. Slowly it got easier. Also I looked at how the others were eating and then copied it. Thankfully it worked!

After a while the tension from before in the nest had eased away and we were all happily talking as we enjoyed the berries. I was glad to see Flavio was in better spirits and it looked like the small fight between the boys was forgotten. Even Ramon and Carlos forgot the fight and were just playfully bickering with Roberto who in return ruffled the tops of their head. Then they toppled Roberto, Ramon because his 'stylish hair had been ruined' and Carlos because 'he can't do that to him'.

"Boys." Luana and I said in unison rolling our eyes at them.

Each of the brothers looked up from their pig pile to give us annoyed looks.

"Girls." They said in a disgusted tone.

Flavio and Serafina just laughed while we kids began bickering with each other.

 _So many ups and downs with this family._ I thought looking at them all.

My brothers were chasing each other laughing as Luana joined in. Flavio was with Serafina with one wing wrapped around her as she leaned against him with a loving smile. It all brought a smile to my face.

 _Looks like I just have to get use to things here and I'm glad it's these guys that are my family._


	4. Wondrous Flights

**I"M BACK! :D Oh god it's been way, way too long! So sorry for this long wait. Giant writer's block and I did not want to put something down that'd be terrible. But I'm back and I do have another chapter. Little warning (not for the chapter) I might take longer to update but do not fear I will not give up this story! You can trust me on that. Now let me not stop you. Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wondrous Flights

 _This is insane!_ I thought freaking out as I kept my back against the wall.

I watched with wide eyes as my siblings were happily following Serafina to the opening of the nest. Luana was first as Serafina took her by the scruff of the neck and then tossed her out the nest. I covered my eyes with my wings when she did that.

 _Scratch that, they're all insane!_

"Woohoo!"

I peeked through my wings to see Luana was now flapping her wings as she hovered in the air right outside the nest. There was this big smile on her face as she was now able to fly. I saw as my brothers looked at her in awe.

"I'm next!"

"No me!"

"Oldest goes first!"

 _Okay my cue to hide!_

I ducked into the sticks of the nest and tossed them to hide myself. Before I could even finish off burrowing myself into the pile I made, I felt someone grab me by the scruff of my neck.

"Woah easy there Alicia." I recognized the voice to be Flavio's. "No need to bury yourself."

"You can't make me!" I screeched trying to escape. "I'm not doing it!"

Flavio put me down and then turned me so I was facing him. He kept his wings on my shoulders so I wouldn't run off.

"Alicia sweetie." He said softly with a smile. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

I looked back and saw as Roberto was next being tossed out the nest. I gulped.

"But…" I turned to him with a growing fear. "What if I can't fly...if it doesn't work or-"

" _Não se preocupe, minha filha._ Don't worry." He said tilting my head up with his wing so I looked at him.

Flavio gave me a warming smile. "You're going to do just fine Alicia."

I gave him a small smile. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Then there was this playful teasing smile on his face. "And what's this talk about not being able to fly?"

I chuckled nervously. "Um...I don't know?"

He chuckled back. "Ah anyways you'll do great. Come on. Let's go join your siblings."

With a timid nod Flavio lead me towards the opening of the nest. Only a little aways from the opening I could see Roberto and Luana flying in the air with whoops of joy. Facing the opening Ramon then jumped out with a shriek of joy. He only dropped down before spreading out his wings. In that abrupt motion I watched in awe as he then soared up into the sky.

"Awesome!" Ramon shouted going up to Roberto and Luana.

Before I could decide on whether it wasn't too late to go back to burying myself I saw little Carlos pouting by the nest entrance.

"Is something wrong with Carlos?" I asked looking at Serafina.

Serafina sighed. "He's just upset he can't join everyone else."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"My wings aren't ready." Carlos said with a pout.

"What he means…" Serafina said seeing my confusion. "Carlos's wings aren't fully grown to fly yet Alicia."

"Oh…" I said looking at Carlos.

"Come on Alicia!"

I turned to the opening to see Luana looking in.

"It's so fun!" She said with glee. "You have to get out and join us!"

I took a step back. "Well…"

I felt a wing on my shoulder and turned up to see Flavio giving me an encouraging and warm smile.

"Don't worry _filha_. I'll be right here."

I gave him a smile and then looked to the nest opening. Taking a deep breath in, I then walked forward. Once I stopped in front of the opening I peered down and the sinkhole in my stomach dropped as I saw the giant height we were at.

 _Looking down...big mistake._ I thought taking a step back eyes closed tight.

I glanced back and saw Flavio smiling. He moved his wings forward in an encouraging gesture. I looked back and saw my siblings happily flying. With another breath in a took a step back.

 _It's now or never._

Breaking out into a sprint I ran for the nest opening. At the very last moment I jumped. Instantly felt the rushing air as it blew past me and I began falling down. A shrill shriek left me as I was falling drastically. In frantic movement I began flapping my wings up and down.

 _Oh god! Why did I jump?! I'm so not going to-_

"You're flying Alicia! You're flying!" I heard Luana yell in excitement.

"Huh?"

That's when I realized the rushing winds had stopped, it no longer felt like I was plummeting to my death. I looked around and saw my wings were still flapping, but this time more coordinately and I was in fact flying! A giant smile broke on my face and I started laughing.

"I did it!" I shouted diving down before I abruptly shot back up into the air.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Flavio said not too far away.

I looked up and saw Flavio had come out from the nest and was flying along side me. There was this proud smile on his face which I couldn't help, but return. Luana, Roberto, and Ramon then joined us.

"Let's go!" Ramon shouted sounding impatient. "I want to test these babies out!"

Luana rolled her eyes as Ramon did a quick pose in the air before gaining flight. Roberto just snickered.

"Keep your feathers on." Roberto said with a smug smile. "Those 'bad boys' can hold out for a little longer can't they?"

Ramon got in his face scowling. "I can show you bad boy right now."

"Boys." Flavio said warningly.

Ramon flew back and then jerked back the silver feathers from his eyes.

"Or not." He said bitterly.

Luana and me laughed as Flavio shook his head.

"Alright kids." He said addressing us all. "We're going on a small test run and then it's back home understand?"

We all nodded. He smiled. "Good."

Flavio then grinned. "Let's see if you kids can out fly your old _Papai_ to that tree! On your mark, get set, go!"

With a quick dive and then a burst of speed Flaio shot past us and then flew. We all were shocked before then catching on. All of us laughed and then flew after him. Being that the boys were more competitive Roberto and Ramon went forward with great speeds catching up to Flavio.

"Eat my dust dad!" Ramon shouted before diving down and then soaring up twirling with great agility before using a giant thrust of his wings to move forward.

Roberto laughed. "I can do better than that!"

I watched as Roberto flapped his wings harder going higher into the air. Then at the last moment he dropped down before quickly picking up speed and flying in giant loop de loops. On the last one he shot past Ramon who had to screech to a stop to avoid getting hit.

"Hey I'm flying here!" Ramon scowled.

Roberto looked back laughing. "You call that flying?!"

Then Luana shot past Roberto making him spin in the air before he steadily regained his balance.

"Hey!" Roberto yelled annoyed.

Luana laughed. "Sorry, but I'm flying here!"

Gaining speed myself I felt this growing excitement as I soared the skies. The rush of the wind through my feathers and wings was just amazing. From up in the air I could see so much down below. The glorious trees of Rio, it's bright colors of all the other birds, and just so much more. Maybe it was the perfect flow of energy I felt, but I just let loose and enjoyed the flight. Before I knew it I dived down with a steady glide. Eyes open I took in the beautiful surroundings of the rainforest. Every tree, ivy green leaf, and the natural colors the world had to offer.

Before my eyes I glided right past a stream of water. Tilting my wing down I felt the rush of the running waters. Laughing I watched myself in the reflection in the waters. For the first time I saw myself as a bird. I was this soaring canary with the most wonderful gift in the world.

The gift of flight.

With a burst of speed I shot up into the air laughing. I did several soft loop de loops before coming to a nice glide in the air, just letting the air run through my wings. I knew that the whole time there must be this giant smile on my face, because I've never felt so happy before. Twirling gently in the air I closed my eyes and just only flew on from there.

 _This is beyond imaginable._

"Earth to Alicia! Get back here!"

"Hmm?" I said opening my eyes.

I halted my glide and fly in one place. Looking back I saw I had wandered a bit far from the others. With a thrust of my wings I flew towards them.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

Luana nudged me with a giggle. "And you didn't want to come out and join us."

I nudged her back with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah…"

"Alright kids." Flavio began getting our attention. "Time to head back."

When we all groaned he only chuckled. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we can go out again. It's getting late now so let's head on back. Don't want to worry your mother no do we?"

"No." We all said in unison.

Ramon then perked up. "Last one to the nest is a Luana!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Luana said outraged as we all flew past her.

Our laughter echoed along with Luana's demands for answers as we flew back. Being that were a bit aways from the nest I closed my eyes and enjoyed the last moments in the air. Now, I can say the one thing I love about being a bird it's the freedom to fly, no boundaries holding you back. You can just let loose and let the winds be your guide, the sky being the limitless space where everything is just amazing.

"Hey go any slower Alicia and you'll be the Luana!" I heard Ramon shout.

"Not letting that happen!" I shouted bursting forward with speed and past a angry Luana.

"HEY!" She shouted.

We all laughed and then flew onward to home.

 _Home…_

I gazed at my bird family realizing I did feel at home. I do miss my human family, but being here with them I do feel at home. Maybe they'll never be my real family, but now I don't think I'd be able to imagine myself without them.

 _Here and now this is my home._

A smile came to my face.

 _I couldn't imagine it any other way._

* * *

 **Ah to fly...I bet it'd nice! Thanks for another read, hope you review! Bye! :)**


End file.
